


Double Wedding

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta thinks his wedding day is the most important of his life until a memory resurfaces at an opportune moment.





	Double Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for d12drabbles, prompt 21--Wedding.

“Nervous?” my father asks as he straightens my tuxedo jacket and pats me on the back.

 

I shake my head and grin at him. “Not a chance. I’ve been ready for this day since I was five years old.”

 

“Are you going to see Katniss before the wedding?”

 

“Definitely,” I answer with a nod. “Reverend Abernathy suggested it so we’d be able to share…so we could spend some time alone together before everyone else gets here.”

 

Dad smiles at me gently, and I realize there are considerably more lines that crinkle around his blue eyes than there were when I still lived at home. Everyone has always told me how much I look like my father. I wonder if I’m seeing what will face me in the mirror when I’m his age.

 

“I love you, Dad,” I tell him in a choked voice and hug him close. For a second, I allow myself to be young again. When I was a child, his hugs made everything better.

 

“I love you too, son,” he answers gruffly. “Now, go see your bride.”

 

My heart beats slightly faster as I head to the church balcony where we agreed to meet. My palms are sweaty, and I’m having little trouble catching my breath. The thought of seeing the love of my life in her wedding dress is more nerve-wracking than I thought it would be when we decided we wanted a few private moments together before the ceremony.

 

I round the corner and stop dead in my tracks. She’s waiting for me, and she is breathtaking. Her dark hair is woven into intricate braids that are piled on top of her head where a cloud of cream colored gauze falls over her bare shoulders. The ivory silk gown makes her olive skin glow, and the gentle slope of her neck blends into the necklace that rests above the sweetheart neckline. At the sharp intake of my breath, she lifts her gray eyes to mine, and they sparkle like liquid silver against the backdrop of the stained glass window.

 

“Peeta,” she says in a whispered hush, and my heart swells.

 

“You are so, so beautiful, sweetheart,” I breathe and cross to her so I can gather her in my arms.

 

“Are you sure you want to marry me today?” she teases, but there’s a tremor in her voice that belies the anxiety lying just below the surface.

 

I place a gentle kiss on her beautiful pink lips and confess, “I want to marry you every single day for the rest of my life.”

 

A bashful smile spreads across her face, and she ducks her head as she blushes. “Why’d you want to marry me for anyway?”

 

“Don’t quote _Sweet Home Alabama_ to me. You know I cry every time I watch that movie.”

 

She struggles not to laugh, but a nervous giggle escapes her. Katniss never giggles, so it’s a sure indication that she’s anxious.

 

“I fell in love with you at a wedding, you know.”

 

She gasps and stares at me wide-eyed. “No, you didn’t. You fell in love with me at that middle school dance when I punched Cato in the face.”

 

“Nah,” I drawl. “I fell in love with you _again_ then. I’d already been head over heels for you for years before that.”

 

“Tell me,” she implores as she tucks her head into the curve of my neck. Her veil brushes against my collar, and I gulp hard. I can barely swallow I’m so overcome with emotion.

 

“We were five, and my parents took me to my first wedding. You were the flower girl for your dad’s friend Cinna. I remember you had your hair in two braids and there was a red checked sash around your waist. You floated down the aisle in black patent leather shoes like an angel, and you refused to leave your father’s side during the ceremony. When it was his turn to sing the special music, you joined him. It was over twenty years ago, but I still remember how the entire church stopped everything to listen to you. I swear the birds outside stopped singing too.”

 

“They did not,” she protests, but I remember each second of that ceremony with crystal clarity. I’ve thought of it every day since it happened.

 

“They did, Katniss.  I knew then that I’d never find anyone who could make me feel the way you did that day. I was a goner for you. I still am. I always will be.”

 

“Peeta,” she whispers, and I cup her jaw in my palm to tilt her mouth to mine.

 

The kiss is sweet and full of promise. Her lips caress mine with a tenderness I haven’t felt since the first time she told me she loved me. When we finally break apart, both of us have tears in our eyes.

 

“Hey, Katniss,” I murmur as I press my forehead against hers.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Know anybody who wants to get married today?”

 

The edges of her lips curl upward into a wide smile. I rub my thumb along her jawline and tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I do. I want to.”


End file.
